White Horse
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco:They came up with a plan, Harry won't be permanently a girl, but it will be enough for now. Potters and Longbottoms survive and are sane and The Malfoys live at Godric's Hallow since Isla Harry was six. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Slash, girl!Harry.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not mine and no harm intended.

_Full Summary: _The Potters and the Longbottoms decide to try to pinpoint which boy Voldemort will go for by eliminating one of the possibilities... but is it still possible that Isla is the 'chosen one'? Then comes Draco Malfoy who is a transfer from Durmstrang. Isla already knows him, but as the boy from next door. Why does he hate her so? And guess what. The transformation wasn't permanent. Girl!Harry.

**P R O L O G U E**

"There are searching spells available. The babies aren't born yet, if he had the correct spell, he will be alerted as to who exactly _was born as the seventh month dies _and the spell will write down the names. Then he'd go through a process of elimination." Alice said softly, "Much like how we were written down for going to Hogwarts."

Everything was quiet as the Potters, the Longbottoms and Albus Dumbledore thought over what Sirius Black had suggested earlier. It was a good plan, a way to preempt an attack, but there were so many risks and assumptions involved. To begin with, they had to be sure that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would truly dismiss one of the children's existence simply because of their gender. Then one must assume that the Dark Lord truly heeded the small excerpt of Trelawney's prophecy, otherwise, the life of one of the boys would be completely warped for nothing.

Lily Evans Potter was standing next to the bookcase with James next to her and Sirius on his other side. "We've had our suspicions." Pause. "We wouldn't be going into this blindly."

Frank Longbottom sighed in his chair, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Lucius Malfoy had just contacted me a few days ago. As usual, everything he said was heavily veiled with threats. Still, even taking that into account, I don't think we should consider this. It's immoral on so many levels. How confusing do you think it would be for them? I don't think we can put a child through that."

"But Frank," Alice Longbottom spoke up from beside her husband, "I'd rather have them confused than dead! Is it really that much that we are risking? Is it even a sacrifice? After all, if at seventeen they want to change back, they can. We'd know who Voldemort will go for and we will be ready! We won't have to spend our energy on two places and we won't have to worry about _both _families."

"I think we should do it." James said grimly. "And Frank, since you feel strongly about it, we'll change Harry."

Frank quickly stood up in protest, but the pain in his leg made him sit back down with a cringe. Alice quickly grabbed a vial from her robes, a painkilling potion. Frank had been struck by a stray curse two days prior by a masked Death Eater during a raid. "No, no… no. We have to be smart about this. If we do decide to go through with this, we can't only take in account my personal feelings."

Sirius 'fake' coughed into his closed fist. "I have to go, Scrimegeour is going to have my head for already being late to my shift."

All of the occupants in the room nodded sympathetically. As his best friend passed him to exit the library, James patted Sirius in the back.

It was quiet a few more seconds before, yet again, Lily broke the silence. She turned to the old man in the neon green and yellow robes who had been looking out of the room's window for the better part of the hour. "What do you think Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore's voice was grave. "A spy has told me that he himself was in charge of researching the spell." He still didn't face the crowd. What they didn't know was that Lesander Briggs had been murdered earlier in the week when Lucius Malfoy revealed that the man was a muggleborn with a different surname.

Lily spoke. "I can have my child hating me for this, as long as they're safe." She rubbed her very pregnant stomach. "And like James said, I'd be willing to make little Harry into little Harriet. I do know of the pressure Augusta is giving you two on having a son."

James snorted. "I will not name my daughter that."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll get a baby naming book."

"It's going to be June in a couple of days. You need to ingest the potion as soon as possible." Albus said gravely

Lily nodded. "We need a entire lunar cycle, if I'm not mistaken."

__________

Late at night on July 30th, Lily's water broke while researching wards and protection spells with Alice at the Hogwarts library. Alice quickly helped Lily to the infirmary, both waddling as fast as they could. It was when they finally laid Lily on the bed that Alice's own water broke and she too was laid on a neighboring bed.

It was twenty-five minutes later that Frank and James both rushed into the Hospital Wing and tried to soothe their restless wives.

Isla Louise Potter was born a few hours before Neville Augustus Longbottom on July 31st. Lily had spent a total of seven hours in labor while Alice was in labor for nine. Isla was born with a small amount of hair on her head and James knew, by a tiny black curl, that she had inherited that from him and though Isla had gray eyes, he knew that soon, they would be as bright and as beautiful as his wife's. His daughter, even in the 'newborn' state, was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

Lily had waited until Neville finally came out of his mother. When he did, she gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze before drifting off to sleep.

__________

A year came and past as both Isla and Neville shared their first birthday together. Sadly, Remus and Peter couldn't make it to the small little party. Remus because of the full moon and Peter because his mother was ailing in health and he chose to stay with her.

However, if Remus had been there when Peter told James that he couldn't make it, he would have gotten suspicious of their friend. After all, hadn't Peter's mother died before Peter even attended Hogwarts? Since he hadn't been there, nothing seemed amiss.

When Peter saw his friends once again, the next day, he seemed more jumpy and nervous than usual. When asked if his mother was alright, Peter shook his head quickly. Again, too bad Remus wasn't there. The werewolf was bed ridden after a particularly nasty transformation and wouldn't see his friends until two days after. And by that time, everyone forgot about Peter's mother and her supposed death. When Sirius and James mentioned the small party that was attended by a number of toddlers, they didn't say Peter's name and Remus had forgotten all about him so didn't ask.

In September, Frank noticed that his wards were failing. He came to the conclusion that it was probably safer to ward with Fidelius and both he and Alice ran through names of people they thought were suitable. They didn't want an auror because there was always the danger of an auror being held hostage by Death Eaters. Frank also didn't want to assume that he had a close relationship with Albus Dumbledore, even if he was on first name terms with him; thus, the esteemed headmaster was taken off the list of possible secret keepers. They then thought of Frank's mother, but she seemed really angry with the idea of the charm and Frank didn't want to argue further, so didn't speak of it again with his mother.

After agonizing over it and sensing the urgency of the failing wards, he decided to ask their good friends, the Potters. Alice had wanted to ask Lily, but Lily had already given so much to them and she currently teaching her ancient magics that she could use to protect her son. Lily also had her hands full with Isla and Alice would be afraid to constantly ask Lily to allow for someone to be added to the wards,

James suggested Remus, but Frank said no. He felt that Remus had too much on his plate with his transformations and was always abroad; it would be hard to contact the werewolf. James then suggested Peter. Frank thought it over. He didn't know Peter Pettigrew well, but he did know of his loyalty towards James and the nobility that came with the respected Pettigrew name. He decided to make Peter his secret keeper and change it when they could get someone more suitable.

__________

Alice sipped her tea as she watched the 'trick-or-treaters' pass by her house. Outside, the wind was loud and almost angry as it swayed the trees that were in its way. She spotted a light coming from the Potter home and knew that Lily must be alone with Isla since all Aurors today were working hard. Death Eater raids were popping up all over the country.

She went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "Potter Home." She threw the floo powder and green flames erupted. She waited no more than a few seconds before Lily noticed her head in the fireplace.

"Alice! How are you?"

Alice smiled. "I'm good. Just a little depressed with the weather we're having."

Lily nodded tiredly. Alice then heard a wail in the background. Lily sighed. "Isla has been a downright horror today. I can't get her to sit still."

Alice laughed. "Neville has been the same. I'm making him play with Pippy though."

"Ah, the pleasures of having a house elf." Lily snorted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I know your views. Oh, you should join me though! Bring Isla and we should have some tea!"

Lily looked unsure. "I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense! Neville seems to always light up when he sees your little Isla. It's purely selfish."

Lily snorted. "He likes her hair bows. But alright…"

__________

Lily was giggling rather loudly into her tea while Alice told her wickedly hilarious story about her first time on the Knight Bus. She stopped abruptly when they heard a noise from outside. Then, Alice's eyes got wide. "The wards are down!"

Lily gasped in horror. "Isla! Neville!"

Green eyes closed as she tried to apparate, but when she didn't move she groaned. "Anti-appara--" Lily didn't finish because Alice quickly pulled her hand and they ran down the hall to the Nursery. However, there already was a cloaked figure in the room.

__________

Lord Voldemort felt the presence of the women enter the room. The red-eyed man closed his eyes and waved his wand, creating a soft, imaginary 'S' in the air. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the room had stilled. When he turned around, he saw the women's faces frozen in horror.

Time spells were complicated to achieve and required living sacrifices due to the fact that he was using borrowed time. He turned back to the baby crib in the center of the room. Voldemort sneered at how the baby didn't wake up during the commotion. It was weak and pathetic; unbelievable that this was the prophesized child.

As he took a step closer, he heard sniffling from inside the room. The Dark Lord stiffened and looked around until he spotted another crib. He walked up to it and found a baby with a red bow on its head. Odd. Only few exceptions could escape the spell. Voldemort the narrowed his eyes and looked

back at the women still frozen by the door._ It must belong to that Potter bint. _Since he knew he had only a couple of minutes or so left, he quickly decided to mark the girl so he could track her down later. He wouldn't give something like a the Dark Mark (the pain involved would surely kill the child), but something that he could use to recognize the girl; she could turn out to be some use. He waved his wand, muttered an incantation and was done. He turned around to finish the job he came to do, only to feel the spell slowly dissipate. He saw the women start to react to what was happening, and so, from where he stood, he started, "AVADA-"

Before he could finish the spell, green light struck him.


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:_ All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not mine and no harm intended.

_Author's Note: _Thank you for your reviews Tommy14 and AngelFromSlytherin! -glompsyou-

**C H A P T E R O N E  
**

"But mum, we never get new neighbors at Godric's Hallow!"

"I know Isla. I know. That's why it is so special and important that we greet them."

"But Sirius said that the were rotten bastards! I don't want to go!"

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "Isla, do not listen to your godfather and never utter those words again, you hear me? We are going and that's that! Even if they are the nastiest mannered people ever, we have to try to forge friendships wherever we go. Plus, I hear they have a small little boy your age."

Isla pouted. "But we won't have any treacle tart anymore."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh alright, take a couple and save them for later." _They'll probably chuck them into the fireplace once we leave the vicinity anyway._

The walk to the newly built Malfoy Manor wasn't a terribly long one, but the grounds in front of the house were incredibly lengthy, but the beauty of them made the time pass by fast.

Isla was constantly giggling over squirrels that ran up trees as soon as they were spotted. The basket full of treacle tarts was also swaying back and forth as Isla did a few lazy skips.

When they reached the front door, Lily knocked and waited for a house elf to appear.

"How can Dobby help you, misses?"

Lily hunched over a bit so she could be closer to the house elf's level. "I want to greet your masters and welcome them to the neighborhood. I hope it's alright that I didn't give notice."

"Oh, it's alright miss! Already had a few people come by. Come in." He stood aside and opened the door wide enough so mother and daughter could pass.

Isla was in love with the house as soon as she stepped in. Everything was so pretty and she imagined that only a princess could live in this big home. Isla noticed how the house elf kept darting glances at both her and her mom nervously. Isla was already used to this attention, after all, her mom was the one who destroyed 'the evil man'. When the green eyed girl glanced up at her mother, she could see her mom seemed a bit stiff. Suddenly Isla got nervous. The Malfoys were probably as rotten as they came, just like Sirius said. There was no other explanation why her mom wasn't her usual happy self. Well, unless she was sick. But Isla hadn't heard her mom sneeze or cough nor did she see her drink her special potions.

They came to a short halt in front of large crystal doors that led outside. The house elf bowed after he opened them. "Mistress and young Master are through here, to the back gardens." He gave them one last nervous glance before he opened the doors and then popped away.

Isla trudged along with Lily, who was holding her daughter's hand tightly. The gardens smelt extremely sweet as they passed the main walkway. Lily pointed out some of the flowers to her daughter. _Jasmine, lavender, honeysuckle...roses._ They slowed down when they spotted a little blond boy sitting at a small and white outdoor table. Sitting opposite him was a stuffed white dragon, and sitting beside the little toy was a a house-elf. "Pour more pumpkin juice to Scor." The little boy sneered at the house elf. The small house elf squeaked and quickly poured, what Isla assumed to be, pumpkin juice in the little tea cup.

Since the little boy's back was turned to Lily and Isla, he continued his pseudo 'tea party'. "Nellie, give Scor some scones."

Isla heard her mother snort. She pulled Isla's arm and continued walking until they spotted a blond woman, sipping tea while reading a book, under a large crystal gazebo. As if she sensed them, the beautiful and thin woman stood up as Lily and Isla came in the gazebo.

"Hello, I'm Narcissa." The woman greeted. Her voice was soft and polite. Isla was a bit awed at the blond woman's eyes. They were a blue-ish gray and were so soft... and _pretty_.

"I'm Lily... Potter. I live in the house next to yours. I came to welcome you to Godric's Hallow. "This," she smiled warmly as she looked down at Isla, "is my daughter Isla." Isla did a tiny curtsy.

Narcissa gave Isla a smile. "Well, I have Draco, somewhere. It's tea time, you see, and he doesn't like it. Even though he still has it, he hates having it anywhere near me. His form of rebelling." She explained. The blond woman snapped her fingers and Dobby appeared before them. "Bring Draco here." Dobby bowed and with a 'pop' he was gone.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Narcissa gestured to where she had been sitting.

"Oh, I hope we weren't intruding."

"Nonsense. A lot of people have been stopping by. Most of them just dropped something off with an elf. I have only met a few face-to-face. Now," she continued, "I insist you join me for some tea. We can enjoy your treacle tarts together."

Isla smiled brightly as she was told to sit on one of the beautiful chairs. She usually didn't join in on tea times. However, it was mostly because her mother never really scheduled those at all. The only times her mother would have tea would be in the mornings or when they visited Neville's house. At the moment, she felt incredibly grown up as Narcissa poured her and her mother tea.

She had sat down facing the way her and her mother had arrived from. Because of that, she was the first to notice the little blond boy and the scared little house elf walking up to them. In the boy's arms was the stuffed white dragon.

"Draco, darling. Come sit next to me." Narcissa said as Draco grudgingly obeyed and sat on the empty chair.

"Do you want some tea Draco?"

The boy shook his head.

"Ah. I suppose you had enough then." Narcissa then turned to Lily. "He's been incredibly upset on our move here, even if it's only for the summers. He misses his friends and his horses."

"Oh, horses you say?" Lily began speaking to Draco, "How many do you have?"

The boy snottily responded. "Seven. Best horses in all of Britain."

Isla saw that Narcissa mouthed something to her mother, which made her mum laugh behind her hand.

"Well, I hope to see them one day." The wink Lily gave made the snobby boy narrow his eyes,

"You and Isla should go off and play, Draco. Go show her the rest of the gardens." Narcissa watched as her son, after giving his patented glare, stood up (with dragon in hand) and waited for Isla to do the same.

__________

Draco plopped onto the grass beneath a large willow tree. Isla was left standing awkwardly as he laid on the grass and closed his eyes.

The boy seemed to ignore her existence. The toy dragon was situated next to Draco, as if he was the boy's guardian angel. Annoyed and tired, Isla sat down under the willow too, but she sat far away from Draco and gloomily began picking off the green grass. She shouldn't have had followed the spoiled boy to begin with. She longed to be back with her mum and Narcissa. Feeling important wasn't going to be achieved if she stayed. But she couldn't exactly go back. It would be rude.

She sighed and a thought popped into her head. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated whether she should go ahead and start baiting the boy. She was just so _bored._

"Aren't you too old to carry a stuffed dragon with you. You're seven, like me, aren't you?"

Draco opened his eyes and sat up, same eyes then narrowed themselves at Isla.

Isla, disappointed with his lack of reply, pressed on. "And who'd name it something as stupid as Scor?"

The boy's face flushed. "For your information, you stupid girl," he spat, "at least I have something I could call mine. By how you are dressed, I would say that _Scorpius_ was the first toy you have ever seen in your life!"

With that, he stood up, grabbed his dragon's arm and walked angrily towards his manor.

Isla huffed in annoyance and stood up, brushing the grass off her behind and the front of her dress.

She began walking back to where the grown-ups were, appreciating the beautiful flowers and the strong aromas they gave off. Isla grinned happily when she thought over what just happened with the snot. That's what he got for ignoring her. Isla couldn't help feeling a bit hypocritical though. After all, she slept with her stuffed toy owl that she named Hedwig (a name she was going to use again when she got her first _real _owl for Hogwarts).


End file.
